The Sex God Next Door
by A Ravens Dream
Summary: Sasori enjoyed his normal, quiet life with his senile granny and those weird kids at school he called his friends. Everything was peaceful until he met his new and incredibly delicious looking neighbor, Deidara. Sasori's peaceful and simple life is soon anything but now. DeiSaso, Yaoi, Au. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and other young shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

So, welcome to another DeiSaso fic! There's not enough of these lying around so I thought I'd make another because uke Sasori is just _too cute_ and Deidara is just drop dead sexy (which will be shown throughout this entire fic, yes). Besides that, SasoDei stories seem to make Deidara really girly and stupid, which is strange. He's incredibly smart and has masculinity, so I don't know where the dumb blonde girl thing comes into play. With DeiSaso, though, you can have sexy, manly Deidara with bitchy, sexy Sasori, too and still have a great couple and story.

Not that SasoDei is bad or anything.

Shutting up now, please enjoy!

**xxxxx**

I used to be a calm, collected, no bullshit kind of guy. I studied, made excellent grades, had some friends, went out on Friday nights, and just had a good, calm, normal life.

_I used to_, anyways.

All of that changed one Saturday morning when a moving van was parked right outside our house, trapping my grandmother's car in the drive way.

This was odd for a couple of reasons, you see. Granny Chiyo and I lived in a pretty quiet neighborhood, at the end of the street, and by quiet, I mean that the neighbors are old, normally out of town on business, or the houses are just empty. I preferred it this way, too. I needed my peace and quiet at all times, and I didn't want to deal with any screaming children running about in the early hours of my weekend mornings, crazy couples who either always causing a scene or throwing parties, or any douche bags who played their music to loudy at night and liked to smoke and drink on the sidewalk while bringing home unsuspecting, drunk women. Oh, no. I wasn't going to deal with _any_ of those neighbors. So, Granny and I had packed up and moved to this quiet neighborhood almost nobody knew existed when I was in middle school.

And I was happy here.

_Alone._

So, to see that a new person was moving into the empty house next to mine, I was all but irked and irritated. There were plenty of different streets and houses that had empty homes, _why_ did this person have to come here of all places? And, seriously, _why_ here? They weren't coming for the view, for sure. I mean, the old man across the street who likes to sunbathe isn't the _worst_ sight around... okay, so maybe it is. So they weren't here for the view, the party life, or being close to the busy city (we lived far out of the city streets for multiple reasons).

Perhaps they were like me, just wanting to deal with their own life and problems away from everyone else? Or maybe it was another elderly couple who _didn't_ like to sunbathe at all hours of the day? Well, whatever the reason was, I was still irritated that they had moved in next to me.

"Sasori, can you come down here?" And this is where the story gets interesting. _This_ is what caused my life to turn completely upside down in possibly _the worst_ way possible.

I made my way down the staircase, searching for my granny who had called me. I found her, dressed with a big bag and book on the table in front of her, eating her breakfast.

"What do you want?" I asked her, leaning against the kitchen counter. She shoveled eggs into her mouth, looking out the living room window.

"There's a moving van outside the house," she said, still looking out at the blindingly bright yellow van. Even for so early in the morning, that thing was just as bright as the sun.

"I can see that, Granny," I told her, crossing my arms. "What do you want?" I asked again. She reached down, patting the big bag at her feet.

"It's Saturday, Sasori. I have a club meeting this morning," she tells me. "I need that van out of my way so I can _drive_, dear." I pushed myself off the counter.

"You shouldn't be allowed to drive anymore, for one thing. You're old, soon enough you'll be driving over children and going into ditches. Secondly, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm not that old, yet. And when that time comes, I'll have _you_ to pay my tickets for me. That's what good grandson's do. Now then, I want you to go over there and tell them to move that van before I come over there and move it myself," Chiyo said, placing her things on the table. "Well, get going! Don't make me wait here, I've got things to do."

"Stupid old woman," I mumbled, going back upstairs to grab shoes and a hoodie. With it being the end of November, it was starting to get cold around here. Our family comes from the desert so of course, if the temperature drops below eighty, we're already shivering. With that said, I _hate_ winter.

Throwing on jeans and an old, black and red hoodie with holes in the pockets, slipped in to some shoes and made my way to the door, glaring at that crazy old lady (who was smiling oh-so innocently) before walking out into the crispy, cold, morning air.

Zipping up, I made my way around the moving van, searching for any sign of human activity. When I saw none, I looked into their driveway, seeing a small, black car in parked.

"The faster you tell them to move their ugly van, the sooner you can go back to telling Ganny to get out of the house and stay out," I told myself, seeing puffs of white as I spoke. _Damn, it's cold._

I made my way up to the persons doorstep shifting around on my feet before ringing the doorbell. I heard a small, "coming!" before a man opened the door.

And a man he was.

I had to step back. I mean, literally step back a few inches and catch my breath before I could speak to this God of a man.

Long, golden hair shone like a waterfall down his shoulders to his perfectly toned, _bare_ chest. I imagined it went down even lower in the back. He had a long fringe hanging over the side of his face, one eye peeking out from behind it. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue, wide and as bright as they could be. I'm not a fan of bright things, but if were the shade of his eyes, I'd stare in to them for the rest of my life. He had a perfectly shaped face, not too feminine, not so masculine, just that perfect, sweet in between. He wore low ridding, gray sweat pants and _my God_, you just see a hint of blonde hair right before those pants covered everything else I wanted to see.

"Hey, what's up?" His voice, just a little deep, and you could tell he was one of those emotional people who expressed everything in voice. His was slightly breathless (had he ran to get the door?) and his eyes were wide with question.

And I was just standing there, staring, cheeks red and face warm in the cold air of the morning like a moron.

"Hey, are you alright? You're a little red, un." I coughed awkwardly into my hand, backing up one more step.

"It's just, ah, cold," I said. "Your van." I jerked my thumb back, pointing to the lemon colored death trap. "It's parked in front of our drive way and my senile grandmother would like to leave the house and hopefully not return." He blinked. Then blinked again before busting out laughing, his hair falling over his shoulders again.

"Man, I don't think I've ever heard someone say something so terrible about their grandmother," he sniggered and then laughing again. "Sorry, that's just really funny." I turned my face away from him, my cheeks igniting once again. _He said I was funny, but I was serious._ He smiled (this guy was trying to make me faint, wasn't he?) and told me to wait right here and he'd move the van.

"Will you call out when I'm far enough up to let your grandmother out?" he asked, jumping into the van. I nodded and he slowly pulled up until I told him he could stop. He turned the ugly thing off and made his way back over to me. "Well, that should do it. Oh, right, I'm Deidara! Nice to meet you, un," he told me, holding his hand out (what a cute little speech impediment he had).

"Ah, Sasori," I quietly replied, grabbing his hand. It was warm despite the cold air and much bigger than my own little one. He smiled again, giving me a slow but firm handshake. _I wonder what else is firm_. He grinned and let go of my hand, leaning against his door frame. I stood there awkwardly as he watched the ground, the sky, me, everything, with a shine in his eyes. "I better go tell that old lady she can leave now," I told him. He nodded and stood back up, making me realize just how short I am compared to him.

"It was nice meeting you! I'll see you around, yeah?" I nodded and quickly made some sort of goodbye come from my mouth and jogged my way back inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Did something happen, you all red, dear," Chiyo said, poking at my face. I slapped her hand away, moving to go back upstairs.

"I'm just cold!" I said for the second time in ten minutes. "You can leave now, the van is out of the way." She soon left, calling out a "be back whenever" before slamming the door shut and leaving me with a house to myself.

I ran up into my room, sitting on my bed and covering my face with my hands.

"Goddamit, _why_ did this God have to come down and live next to me? Of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be an attractive person?" I sighed and peaked out my bedroom window down to his house, not seeing him anywhere. "He probably thinks I'm a scrawny idiot. Oh wait, I _am _a scrawny idiot." I kicked off my shoes, suddenly feeling tired. _It's just early_, I told myself, laying down, pulling the blanket all the way up to my chin. "Deidara," I whispered, closing my eyes. His name just rolled off your tongue. It was something I hadn't ever heard of, it was unique, just like him.

I quickly fell asleep after that with hopes to dream about the mysterious neighbor.

**xxxxx**

I was awaken by the sun shining directly into my face, burning my eyes even though they were closed. I rolled over before opening them, lest I really burn them right from my head. I stretched and yawned, turning over and reading my alarm clock.

"Already noon, eh?" No wonder the sun was so bright. I stood up, getting ready to shut my curtains when I looked down and saw none other than Deidara digging around in the back of that disgustingly colored van. He pulled a big box out, hoisting it up in arms for what I assumed was a better grip before walking back to his house. He disappeared into the open house for a few moments before coming back outside, and placing a hand on his head, blowing out a breath (I noticed because his hair flew up and away from his face). He turned around at this point and looked right up at me like he knew I had been watching him.

I was about to shut my curtains and never open them again when I saw him wave at me, a big grin on his face. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment at being caught staring, but gave a small wave in return. He turned back around then, going back to digging boxes out of the moving van.

I too turned around and debated on going out there and helping him. And by help I meant stare and watch is ass as he walked away.

I sighed and finally decided to stop being a creep. I threw on my shoes again and began my trip down the stairs to find that Granny Chiyo hasn't come home yet. _And if I'm lucky, she'll be out all night, too._

I came outside around the same time Deidara had. He still hadn't put a shirt on, I noticed. He saw me and shouted out a greeting, waiting for me to come to him. And so I did, but stopped a foot or so away from him. I didn't want him to notice if I started drooling.

"Hey, long time no see, neighbor!" He flipped his hair back over his shoulder. "I was just moving things into the house, un. What brings you out here?" He moved toward the van, digging around before pulling out a smaller box. _Your fine ass._

"I was bored," I lied, shrugging and shoving my hands once again into my hoodie pockets. Even with it being noon, I was still cold. He walked past me, into the house, and returned a moment later.

"Bored? Well, there's not much I can do to fix that unless you'd like to help. But then again, this isn't the most fun I've ever had," he tells me, laughing.

"I wouldn't be much help. I'm not much for manual labor," I say, shifting my feet. _Way to let him know you're a wimp._

"What if I repaid you somehow for helping me unbox? I need to get settled in before Monday," he asks, folding his arms.

"What's on Monday?" I asked back, curious.

"Can't miss out on my first day of school," he tells me. "Even if I'd like to, un." He laughs at that softly and reaches in the van for another rather small box.

"That's bratty of you," I say, taking the box from his toned arms. He lets me, though raises a blonde brow.

"Bratty? How so?" Reaching back in, he grabs a bigger, heavier parcel. "And does this mean you'll help?"

"Yes, I'll help, but you better repay me. It's also bratty of you to con your neighbor into helping move you in. And because you want to miss school," I reply, following him into an empty house.

The house was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. I could see a large living room connected to a kitchen on the bottom floor. Up stairs, where he was taking the boxes, were two large bedrooms and a bath.

"This is a big house for one person," I commented. He set the box down in one of the bedrooms, motioning me to do the same.

"Well, first off, I live with my parents and they'll be here sometime next week. Secondly, I did _con_ you into helping me, it was all my charm," he told me, smiling. "School is school, though, and I don't like waking up early to go and listen to teachers drone on about pointless things." He shrugs.

"I think you're just a brat. Where are your parents, anyways?" I asked as we made our way back outside.

"Call me what you want, but I don't think it's very nice of you." However when he said that, he had his heart melting smile on his face. I don't think he minds all too much. "My parents? They're enrolling me into school right now, then they'll head back to our old town to meet with our bank one last time about the house we just bought, this one, and then they'll be back here." As we shuffled boxes into the house, I learned a lot about Deidara. He was from a town a long ways from here called Iwagakure (which is why it would take his parents a few days to get here), he was being enrolled into my highschool, he was a grade and year older than I, and he had a "don't care what you think about me" attitude dripping with confidence.

Which was more than alright with me.

After a few hours, the majority of the house was filled with boxes of different sizes and furniture was being set into place. Aside from the boxes, the house wasn't looking too bad. Deidara and I were currently sitting on his bedroom floor, unpacking his own things.

"I've been talking about myself all day, why don't you tell me something interesting about you, un?" Deidara said, pulling a few books out of a box. I watched him, trying to think of something interesting about myself but came up short. _I like to think about you naked, does that count?_

"I don't think there's anything interesting about me," I told him. He shook his head.

"That's not true. Everyone has something special about them," Deidara responded. When I made no reply he started again. "Alright, what if we play twenty questions or something? I'll ask about you and you have to answer honestly, alright?" I hesitantly nodded as he threw the now empty box into a pile out in the hallway.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked, peeling the tape off a new box.

"Red," I answered. When he couldn't get the tape off, he sighed, reaching into his back pocket (yes he was wearing jeans now, sad, I know. At least they were tight) and taking out a small knife.

"I figured as much. I like blue," he tells me, cutting the cardboard's top open. He sat the knife down on the carpet next to him before peering into the package. "Have you always lived here?"

"No," I answer as he grabs a handful of clothes, tossing them on his bed. "I moved here from quite literally the desert when I was younger. That's why I hate the cold so much." He nods, tossing more clothes onto his queen sized bed.

"Makes sense. It's pretty warm in Iwa, too, but I like the cold better than the heat." He gestures to his bare chest. "In case you couldn't tell." _Trust me, I can tell._ "Where are you parents? Did they send you to live your grandma or are you just visiting?"

"My parents are dead." He stops moving around for a minute and nods slowly. "I've been living with Granny Chiyo since I was small."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that and for bringing it up," he smiles apologetically.

"I don't remember them, so don't worry about it." He nods again and pulls out a pair of what I assume to be pajama pants with little rubber ducks on them. I raise an eyebrow at them and he laughs, quickly tossing them to his bed.

"Heh, oops. Those were a gift from my mom," he tells me. I can't help but think that even in rubber duck pajama pants, he'd still be the most attractive man this world has ever seen. "Anyways, moving on. What do you like to do in your free time, Sasori?" _God_, just the way he says my name is so unbelievably sexy, I have stop my cheeks and ears from heating up.

"I like art," I said, shrugging. He sits up straighter at that and leans over the box, looking at me with big eyes.

"Really? What kind? Because I'm an artist, I didn't know you were, too!" _And he likes art? My God, can this guy get any better?_

"I build wooden puppets. It's something that my family has done for generations. But I can paint and things of the sort," I tell him, looking away in slight embarrassment. He seems not to notice. "Art is something that should be kept safe and beautiful for the upcoming years. Eternal, if you will."

"Well, I don't quiet agree with that at, but at least we have something in common. I think art is fleeting. Something you only see once that leaves a lasting impression and a beautiful, indescribable image in your mind," he counters, nodding to himself. "Like explosions or fireworks."

"Brat, that's the dumbest thing I've heard all day," I say. "While I respect that you like art, your view on it is terrible." Deidara blinked at me and I can't help but feel a little guilty that I might have hurt his feelings. But before I can think much on it, he's laughing.

"Sure, sure, whatever you wanna think, un To each his own, right?" He smiles and continues digging through different packages. "Alright, here's another question for you. Have a girlfriend?" Had I been drinking anything, I would have spit it all over the room. A _girlfriend_?

"Ah, no, I don't," I said. I wasn't going to tell him why, either. What if he was a raging homophobe? Well, judging from how happy and carefree he is, I don't see that being a huge chance, but you can never be too sure about people.

"Hm, me either, un. Girls are too high maintenance. They always want you to buy them dinner or take them shopping. No thanks, un," he says. _Sasori do _not_ get your hopes up. Just because he says girls are high maintenance doesn't mean he's gay._

And the thought of that really made my stomach drop.

"Have you had a girlfriend before?" I asked quietly. He looked up from the box he was attending to.

"Well, sure," he said as my heart and stomach took a drop off the edge of a cliff. "I've had a few. But they weren't anything special. I mean, they were nice, but not what I was looking for, you know?" I nodded, not looking at him anymore. _He's had _girlfriends._ He's totally straight, isn't he?_ "But, I'm open to find any person who fills my to the brim with happiness, un." _Woah, okay, back up, change of plans. This doesn't mean he's _gay _but there's hope!_

"Anyone?" I asked, trying to sound casual. He nodded, his golden hair flipping around his head like sun rays.

"Sure. Personality is where it's at. If we get along good and have a great time, then who cares what you look like." He shrugs. "Does that bother you?" He peaked at me through his hair.

"I'm the last person that would bother," I say, suddenly embarrassed. He tilts his head to the side a little and I guess thinks over what it could mean. He shakes his head (I guess he didn't figure it out) and goes back to rummaging through items. We sit through an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Sasori?" he suddenly asks. I look at him, waiting for him to finish. "I'm glad I met you today, un." He looks at me, smiles, and I can feel my heart slowly melting into a puddle of goo. "You're a good person," he says. I snort at that and shake my head.

"You just don't know me yet," I say. Rude, sarcastic, pushy Sasori is a good person? Sure, Deidara, whatever your pretty little head wants to think.

"_Yet_. I bet you're still a good guy. What's so bad about you, hm?" I sigh.

"Let's see. I'm blunt, brutally honest, rude, I'm bossy and pushy, I don't take shit from anyone, and I speak sarcasm fluently," I tell him, crossing my arms. He has to laugh at that and I feel the tips of my ears warm up.

"If that's really true, I can't wait to see how you react around other people since you've been none of those things around me today." He pushes his fringe behind his ear (which I can now see little black studs in). I shrug.

"Guess you'll find out Monday, then, right?" I ask. He grins at me and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone like the other Akatsuki pairings? c;

What about drama? Because I have a great idea to all kinds of teenage angst and drama into these poor boys lives...Okay, it's not _that_ bad, but to make their relationship go up and down, I gotta add in a little spice, right? c; With that said, though, what kind? I have an idea but..

Read, Review! I love reading them, thanks to all of you!

******to the guest who also left me rather long review on my other DeiSaso fic.. I love hearing from you, long or short! Thanks for following both of these stories! :)

**xxxxx**

Monday couldn't have come quick enough. I was suddenly excited to wake up and deal with the idiots I called my friends. I brushed my teeth twice, brushed my hair (only to shake my head around until it was messy), and made sure I didn't walk out of the house without pants or something like that so I didn't embarrass myself in front of Deidara more than I probably already had.

Wallet, phone, house key, school bag, pants, and looking good? Well, as good as _I_ could look. I'm sure Deidara looks a thousand times better than I ever will. Checking myself over once more in the mirror (thank _God_ Hidan let me borrow these jeans), I made my way down stairs, not bothering to wake up that old hag and tell her I was leaving.

After Saturday, Deidara and I hadn't seen each other. He hadn't come outside at all Sunday and neither had I. I'm sure he was busy cleaning up his new house and, well, I didn't want to seem like a creepy neighbor. Therefore, I stayed home and tried to tell myself that school would come soon enough like the secretly creepy neighbor.

I stood in front of Deidara's house, like we had planned Saturday, and waited for him to come out so we could walk to school (neither of us were too keen on driving). Sasori Akasuna is _not_ a patient person. Never has been, never will be. Sex God-like neighbor or not, I was not going to wait around forever on this guy to come outside we could go to school. So when five minutes had passed of me breathing on my ice cold hands, I decided I'd been waiting long enough.

I marched up to his porch and proceeded to bang on his door as hard as I could. _He better not still be sleeping_. I waited another minute before the door opened and out came Deidara. God if I thought he wasn't sexy before, he sure as hell is now.

His long hair had been pulled up into a messy half pony tail, giving him a carefree look about him (which was fine with me).He wore simple dark blue (what is with this guys jeans that make him look_ so good_?) fitting jeans, and a simple black shirt with a sky blue hoodie. Even dressed simply, he looked so _delicious_.

"Hey, Sasori, un!" He ran to me, then made a surprised look (which made me double check if I had pants on) and turned around, locking his front door. "Heh," he laughed quietly to himself, pulling his backpack over one shoulder. "Don't wanna have a call from the cops later." I smirked a little at that. _So he's a bit of an airhead, hm?_

"Ready to go?" I asked, already walking ahead of him. He jogged up close to me, his blonde hair bouncing about. He pushed his hoodie sleeves up, saying something about being too hot. "Too hot? It's freezing out here," I mumbled, holding my own jacket closer to me. He peered over at me, looking genuinely confused as to why I was so cold.

"Do you want to wear mine?" he asks me, starting to unzip it. _God, I want to _sleep _in it._

"No," I tell him. "I'll be alright." He shurgs and just leaves it unzipped, putting his hands back into his hoodie.

"So, tell me about your friends. I haven't heard anything about them," Deidara says, glancing at me. I hum quietly for a moment.

"Well, I should start out by saying that if you're not open minded to a bunch of crazy assholes, then you should find someone else to hang out with." I see him smile and then he's laughing quietly, a hand going to cover his laugh.

"I think I'll manage, un." He looks up to the sky, then the bare trees, down to his feet. "So, what's so bad about them?" I followed his gaze to the sky. If there was one thing about winter that _I _did like, it was the dark sky. It was calm and dreary and made me feel a little bit at peace with everything.

"There's nothing _bad_ about them, it's just an odd group." He looked at me expectingly, waiting for me to continue. "Let's start with Pein." He raised his eye brow at the name. "Like I said, you'll need to be a bit open minded with these guys. Pein has piercings all over his body. I mean _everywhere_, alright? Don't ask where," I said, giving him a hard look. He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Continue," he said meekly.

"He's kinda scary looking, but he's not a bad guy. Protective, really," I said stepping over a fallen tree branch. "His girlfriend is Konan. She's the only girl, so you'll know who she is. If you can't tell from that, she's got blue hair." He nodded, laughing a little bit, telling me tell him more. "She's motherly, actually. She'll mess your hair up, pinch your cheeks, the whole thing."

"Interesting," Deidara commented. He stopped for a moment before digging out his wallet and saying, "We've got time before school. Wanna go grab something to eat?" I shrugged in agreement and we continued on our way. "So, keep going! I like these people already!"

"You might change your mind when you meet them. Next would be Kakuzu, I guess. He's kind of a strange guy. Quiet, smart, and likes money. He's cheap, really." Deidara nodded, pulling me around the corner, sending little shivers down my back as he grabbed my arm.

"This way, un." He takes his hand away from my arm and I can't help but be a _little_ sad. "How can I tell which one he is?"

"He's got a loud mouthed, silver haired kid on his arm screaming insults and obscene things at anyone who looks our way." He chuckled. "Kakuzu's also on his arms and back and God knows where else has these really distinctive tattoo's. He looks like a sewn together doll. His hair is also here," I said, pointing to my shoulders.

"So who's the loud mouth?" He asked, pulling me down another unfamiliar street.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked. "The loud mouth is Hidan. He's got abnormally pale skin, yes worse than mine, and silver slicked back hair. He's your typical douche bag," I say.

"I didn't have the kitchen fixed up so I couldn't could yesterday. I went walking around and found a great burrito stand, un." I nodded in response as we continued down the street, the sun slowly starting to rise up from behind dead trees and dark clouds.

"He's Kakuzu's boyfriend," I say slowly, watching his face. He makes no indication of being uncomfortable and I leave it at that, remembering the conversation we had had the day I met him. "Kisame you can see a mile away. He's big, all muscles, well over six feet tall, and has three slashes under each of his eyes, like a fish. He's a fantastic swimmer," I tell Deidara. The now rising sun is making his hair look even more angelic and I can't help but feel my stomach flip with nerves. "He even looks blue."

"That makes sense, I guess," he comments, nodding. "Oh, this way, Sasori, un." He grabs my arm again, gently pulling me to the right. I noticed the stand was fairly close to school. _Maybe I could take him here every morning for breakfast?_ We stopped at the little stand, each ordering a breakfast burrito.

"I can get mine," I say, pulling out my own wallet.

"Nonsense." He pays for me before I can stop him. "Think of it as a gift for helping me unpack the other day." He smiles, handing me my warm breakfast and I mutter a thank you, embarrassed. We continue down the road slowly and I can't help but agree with him that the food really was good.

"You were right about these." He smiles again and my stomach is filled once again with butterflies. "Itachi has long hair, it's as dark as can be, and he's really quiet. He's a prodigy, really. He excels in all classes. He could have easily graduated from high school at age thirteen. His only weakness is the fish guy I told you about." Deidara looks at me with a mouthful of food and I notice he has egg on his cheek. I make a face, reaching forwards timidly and brushing it away with my sleeve.

"H-Hey, that's embarrassing, stop!" He turns a sweet shade of pink and hides his face in his free hand. "You could have just told me, un."

"You're such a brat," I say with a smirk. He peeks at me through his fingers and his cheeks are still tinted pink. "They're not together or anything, but it's obvious they both have a thing for each other."

"Oh, that's always fun to have friends like that and tease them about it while the other is present," Deidara comments, laughing. I took a bite of my burrito, the school building coming into view.

"You're going to fit right in," I tell him. He smiles brightly at me and I go on. "Tobi is the youngest and Itachi's cousin or something. He's loud, doesn't act very smart, and likes to annoy everybody without really meaning to. But, he's somehow the comic relief of the group, I suppose."

"I bet he's not that bad," Deidara comments.

"Just wait until you meet him," I chuckle. "Last but not least, there's Zetsu. He fights with himself a little bit, has green hair, and has these contacts that make his eyes yellow. He's quiet and takes care of Tobi in some weird way. None of us are sure what their relationship is." We reach the school building and I toss my wrapper into the garbage can, Deidara following suit. "Ready to face the horrors of a new school?"

"I think I'll be okay," he laughs. "Besides, I've got you to protect me, right?" I feel my cheeks light up. _Damn right._ We make our way inside and he hands me a paper from the school. "This has my class number on it," he tells me, pointing to a scribbled out room number.

"Ah, you're with the others," I say to myself. "Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Kakuzu, that is. They're all in the same grade as you." He nods and we continue walking into the main part of the school were the kids go in the mornings. "Zetsu is the class next to yours, he's by himself there. The rest are in my grade and in my class, save Tobi. They all usually migrate at break to the roof and I'll be there, too." We pushed open the heavy doors, bright school lights temporarily blinding me.

"I'll make sure to be there, then, un," he says, following me to the back of the room. Kids left and right were staring at Deidara and it was making me feel sick inside. _I had him first, back off_! I walked slower, now side by side with him, giving everyone a signature death glare. _Yeah, you better look away. He's _mine.

We made it to the back corner without any incident and I pulled a chair out away from the empty table next to ours. The group had gone quiet, looking from me to Deidara (who was looking at each person, probably putting names to the faces).

"Guys, this is Deidara, Deidara, this is guys." I sit down at the end, of the table, pulling his probably too close to mine. He doesn't seem to notice and he sits down, looking at everyone again.

"Hey," he says, giving a small wave to the probably strange faces. Most of everyone gives a greeting back, staring the poor kid down.

"Eh? Who's this? Your fuck buddy?" Hidan pipes up. I casually flip him the birdy, resting my head in my hand. But no matter how casual I was about it, I couldn't help but feel my ears get a little warm with embarrassment.

"You can feel free to leave now and I won't hold it against you," I tell Deidara, who's quietly laughing. _Are his cheeks red? Probably just from disgust._

"It's already entertaining, don't worry about it." He gives me a reassuring smile and I turn my face away quickly, glaring at Hidan.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, squinting at me. I sigh, shaking my head. Kakuzu flicks his ear, earning a loud "Oi!" from the younger, telling him to shut up. Deidara leans down close to me says that one is Hidan and Kakuzu. I nod and he smiles.

"Well, Deidara. What brings you here?" Pein says, his deep eyes looking over the new comer. Said man shrugs and pushes his hair behind him.

"Just needed a change of scenery, I suppose. I moved in next to this guy," he points at me. "and here I am."

"Brat," I mumble. He shrugs, smiling.

"I know you _really_ don't mind it," he says quietly. _Was there a hidden meaning there or..?_ Pein nods and folds his hands together, resting his chin on them.

"I see. Well, if you're a friend of Sasori's, you're ours as well." I feel my cheeks heat up uncharacteristically as my friends nod and smile in agreement.

"You're making it sound like you're giving them your blessing to be married," Hidan scoffed. Both Pein and Kakuzu slapped him on the back of the head. Deidara laughed quietly, his blue eyes shinning brightly.

Soon enough the bell was ringing and the seniors led Deidara to their class, each talking to him like they've known him forever. I sighed, watching him walk away. _Those jeans on his ass are just too much_. I walk with the rest of the group, save Tobi who goes his own way after waving goodbye to us. Hidan slaps me on the back and grins.

"You totally like him, don't you?" I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. _Yes, but _you _don't need to be involved in it._ "I can already hear the church bells ringing!" He cracks up with laughter and I have to resist the urge to knock his head clean from his head.

"Please save me, someone," I mutter into the crowded halls. Itachi looks over at me with what I can only guess to be an apologetic face. I can't really tell with that guy. Hidan recovers from his laughter, slapping me hard on the back.

"No worries, you're not the only one of us in denial," he widely smirks at Itachi who sends him the darkest depths of hell with one look. Hidan cracks up again and as we make our way to the classroom, he hollers out, "Wedding bells!" before laughing again and sitting in his seat across the room from Itachi and I.

"Why hasn't anyone sewn his mouth shut yet?" Itachi pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing into his hand.

**xxxxx**

Break couldn't come fast enough. After what seemed like years, we found ourselves on the roof, eating our lunches with loud chatter. Hidan was yelling obscenities at Tobi (the poor kid didn't understand most of it), Kisame was telling anyone listening about going to visit a nice college over winter break (his swimming had been noticed by a fancy college, fully paid if he accepted), and everyone else was listening to the insults or college talk.

I was getting busy on homework, so I didn't have any later tonight, when Deidara plopped down next to me, munching on an apple.

"Hey, stranger, un," he said, looking at my paper. "Getting an early start, eh? Not a bad idea." He smiled at me and watched me work, idly chiming into conversation when he felt it was needed.

"So, how's it being the new kid?" I asked him. He turned his attention fully on me, then, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not bad. I guess normal for every new kid. A lot of the girls like me, I think," he says, pink dusting his cheeks. "But I've had the guys fend them off for me." I swallowed thickly. I hadn't even thought of him liking anyone around here.

"Have you seen any that catch your eye?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. He was quiet for a minute.

"No, I don't think so." He shook his head no and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "The teacher we have is, ah, something else. He was really late and when he finally showed up, it looked like he had a dirty book in his hand, un." He laughed at that and I found myself smiling. What can I say, his happiness is contagious.

We finished our lunch period, everyone calling goodbye to each to other.

"Goodbye, Deidara Sempai!" Tobi yelled out, taking off down the hall. Deidara blinked, looking at me questionly.

"I'm just as lost as you," I tell him. He nods and we wave goodbye, each going our separate ways. He turns around, though, grabbing my arm and making me face him.

"Ah, Sasori, will we be walking home together, too?" He asks me. I feel my face heat up a little and nod, his warm hand sending little butterflies flying through my stomach.

"Of course," I say, nervously. He smiles and gives me a farewell, turning around and running to catch up with the other seniors. I stare after him until I can no longer see that blonde hair flowing around the corner.

"Wedding bells!" Hidan whispers in my ear.

"Hidan, I swear to whatever God you belive in, I'll kill you," I threaten, giving him the coldest look I can muster. He just cackles and walks away, his boots clacking loudly down the near empty hall.

**xxxxx**

Deidara and I had made it through the day mostly with ease. We were currently walking home, his excited voice talking nonstop about his day.

"I didn't know they had after school clubs," he says, tilting his head to the side. "Are you in any?"

"No, not really. I've thought about joining the art club a few times but never really got around to it," I reply. He nods, flipping his hair behind his ear. "Are you planning on joining any?" He shrugs after a moment of thinking.

"Depends. Do any of the others participate in them, un?" he asks me, jumping over a pile of trash on the sidewalk.

"Kisame does after school swimming, Konan is in the art club, and Itachi I think goes to the music room for something," I say, watching him. He hums quietly for a moment and there's a silence between us.

I realize we're close to home, now, our street sign a block down. He doesn't seem to notice, though, with his thumbs jammed into his back pockets, head to the sky in thought. He suddenly turns to face me, stoping momentarily.

"Will you join the art club with me?" His eyes are so innocent and full of hope that even if I wanted to say no, I couldn't have. _He's too cute for words_. "You, Konan, and I can be like the Three Musketeers!" He smiles really goofily and leans down a little, making once again realizing just how short I was.

"When you put it that way," I start out. His face brightens and I see a grin forming on his oh-so delicious mouth. "I can't say no." He laughs then, excited.

"Alright! Sounds good," he says, pushing his jacket sleeves up. "Are you still cold, Sasori? It warmed up considerably, un." I give him a harmless cold look and continue on in front of him.

"Brat, it's still cold, you're just unaware of it in that empty head of yours." _Or because you're too hot to feel cold._ I hear him laugh quietly and he jogs up next to me. We reach our houses in a comfortable silence and Deidara begins walking up to his porch.

"Oh, Sasori?" I turn and face him as he's fumbling with the lock to his door. "Thanks for letting me into your group of friends, I really enjoy them." I tell him it's no problem and that I was glad he had a good time. We wave goodbye to each other, going into our houses.

And of course as soon as I walked in..

"Who's the boy, Sasori?" I sigh, shutting the door a little too hard, maybe. I lay my bag down by the door, having finished all my school work earlier, and faced my grandma.

"The neighbor, _Granny_," I sighed out. She gives me a suspicious look and I can't help but think she and Hidan would make good scheming partners if she weren't eight hundred years older than he.

"Is that so?" She gets a miscivious look in her eye but it's gone as soon it appeared. She paid me no more attention, going back to looking out the window. As I made my way upstairs, just before out of earshot, she softly called out, "It's getting to be that time of year agian, isn't it?" I stopped, gripping the rail a little tighter before making my way back up to my room, probably slamming my door shut louder than needed once again.

"Stupid hag," I mumble, kicking my shoes off and sitting at my desk. I rest my head in my palm, glaring out at the window. The dead trees, the crisp air, the darkness that would be soon surrounding the town was all too familiar. I laid my head down on the desk. "Stupid winter, stupid _memories_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid memories? Whatever could that mean!? Well, you'll find out in due time. :3

_Uke Sasori is just too adorable. I mean, can you just imagine that pissed off face while getting cornered by Dei? But he's secretly enjoying it of course._

_Did I mention that there's under aged shenanigans in this? c;_

_**As for the glorious man sex, I'm not exactly sure **_**when**_**it'll happen, but trust me, there will be some lovely things happening. I don't like to rush into things (which I hope I'm doing an okay job with this story) so the actual sex always takes a while to get to. However, there will be some. :3 Thanks for your review!**_

_Thanks for viewing, reading, **reviewing**, favoriting, all that jazz, guys. **Please** **review** and enjoy an extremely long chapter._

**xxxxx**

"Alright, fuckers, here's the game plan. We're going to meet at the usual spot tonight," Hidan said, slamming his hands down on the table. "Then after, we'll be heading back to this guys," he jerked his thumb over to Pein, "house. We've already got beer and smokes covered. We just need someone to cover food and that shit. Any takers?"

"Sasori and I will get it!" Deidara called out, volunteering us. I gave him a look but nonetheless nodded.

"Yeah, we'll get it taken care of, won't we you brat?" He gave me a somewhat _too_ innocent look, smiling and batting his eyes at me. I turn away, making sure to ignore the laughter I hear coming from his mouth.

"Alright, then that's settled. We'll head back to Pein's place around midnight," Hidan said, finalizing everything.

"We'll be taking the van back my place, so find your own ways to get to the usual spot," Pein said, eyeing us all. "I'm not a taxi service."

"Sasori, un? What's "the usual spot"?" Deidara whispered to me as everyone began talking about the upcoming night. I turn to face him.

"The usual spot is just where we hang out on the weekends for a couple hours before crashing at someone else's place. It's an entertainment building to be put simply." He made an O shape with is mouth in understanding and smiled.

"Sounds like fun," he quietly says, eyeing the rest of our talkative friends. "What do you usually do there?" I shrug.

"I just watch everybody else. They've got an arcade, dancing, drinks, you name it. So I'm sure there's something you'll find interesting to do." He tilts his to the side, eyeing me momentarily. He opens his mouth to speak, but the bell rings, signalling lunch is over. He shakes his head, smiling.

He stands to his full height, making me feel extra small since I'm still seated.. He reaches a hand out, expecting me to take it, trying to help me up. I sling my bag on my back before taking his hand, _don't look at him, don't look at him, don't even look _near _him, _standing up. _He's always so warm, isn't he?_ He grins again, the sun making his hair shine brighter than normal. _Great, now _you're_ warm_. I will my cheeks to calm down and too soon, the others have already gone back down to the halls.

Deidara turns, leaning against the edge of the roof, looking out over at all the kids rush inside. He turns to face me though and I can't help but feel warm in the face again. _This guy must be some sort of God sent here to torture me in the sweetest ways possible._

"Sasori, your face is red again," Deidara comments. He reaches to feel my forehead and I take a step back, eyes wide and face aflame.

"I-I'm just cold, brat!" He looks at me funny before laughing and grabbing his own abandoned bag on the ground, pulling it on. He shakes his head and I can't help but wonder why. "What are you smiling at, huh?"

"Oh, nothing." He gets a funny gleam in his eye at this point but it's gone before I have time to think about it. He lays his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "You'll find out later." He walks off then, leaving me with a hot face and messier than normal hair.

"Stupid, sexy, dumb, hot, idiot, attractive brat!"

**xxxxx**

"You're shivering, Sasori." I sighed, my breath visible in the cold night air. I roll my eyes, holding my hoodie close to me body. We were currently making our way downtown to our usual spot. Since we would be taking the van to Pein's, we had no choice but to walk to get there.

"Really, I had no idea, Deidara." He was quiet for a minute and I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings (even though I had warned him I was a bastard). That changed the sound of a zipper was heard. I turned my head as Deidara shrugged off his big, oversized blue hoodie. He holds it out to me, expecting me to take it.

I don't.

"Sasori." His voice is stern and I glare at him, refusing to take it. _But his voice. I wonder how his other voices sound._ "Why won't you take it?" _Because I might not give it back._

"It's freezing out here. You should wear it. And I would look stupid with two hoodies on," I say, making up excuses. He gives me a flat look and sighs, though still holding it out to me.

"Then give me yours. Mine's bigger, it'll keep you warmer. And I'll be fine, I told you before, I like the cold," he says. _Take it and feel like a creep or freeze to death? I think I'd rather freeze._ I think he guesses that I won't take it because next thing I know, he's standing in front of me, hands on my chest backing me up.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He ignores me, _God he looks sexy like that_, backing me up until I gently hit the wall of a building. His hair is over his shoulders, falling like a waterfall down his chest, almost touching his stomach. "Deidara!" I shout his name as he pulls the zipper down on my jacket. I weakly push against him, but we both know he's a lot stronger than I am.

So I give in, letting him pull it off me. He pulls it free from my arms and I instantly start shivering again, though for different reasons this time. _He's undressing you, _don't_ even think of getting excited over that! He just wants to warm you up is all...Goddamnit._ I feel like shrinking into the wall and never coming out as he helps me put his big hoodie over little self. I feel like a child suddenly wearing theirs mothers shoes.

He slips my own red one on himself and I can't help but stare when it fits him _so tightly_ in all the right places. He looks at me then, his hair covering his left eye. _The dark is making him look a whole lot sexier than normal_. He glances at the big jacket, the sleeve falling off my shoulder. I quickly pull it up in embarrassment. _He smells good_.

"Why are you still shivering? Are you still cold?" I'm actually not. He warmed this thing up nicely and I can say that's definitely not why I'm shaking. "Is it too big for you? I know I'm tall but, I guess I hadn't realized how much smaller you are than I am." I glare at him.

"Thanks, asshole," I mutter, folding my arms. He shakes his head.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Sasori. You look good in my clothes." _When did he get this close?_ I can feel his breath on me and his hair is falling in my face. He's smirking, his eyes are radiating confidence, and _holy shit is he coming _closer?

I gulp, my eyes shut tightly, prepared for the worst (the best is more like it), but he's already walking away like nothing had happened. I stare at his back in anger and embarrassment. _That stupid brat! Getting me like this for _no reason! I hold myself back from running up to him and pushing him into traffic and instead walk behind him, sulking a little.

"Sasori, why do you hate the winter so much? Is it just because of the cold?" He asks like didn't just strip me and _almost_ kiss me. I press my lips together and exhale loudly through my nose. _Too personal._

"It's just the cold," I snap at him. He turns around for a second, probably realizing he's walking into the conversation.

"I see, un." He shrugs and then suddenly stops in the middle of the street. Not paying attention, I end up bumping into his back.

"Hey, what are you stopping for, brat?" He nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I don't know the way to wherever it is we're going, it seems. You didn't tell me how to get there." _Oh_. I push past him, taking the lead. _Just let it slide, Sasori. You'll get him back somehow. Let him leave _you _wanting more._

"Hopeless," I say, smirking at him. He blinks at me, then smiles sheepishly. He jogs up next to me and we make our way through the busy city (finally reaching that point), twisting and turning through multiple alleys and streets crowded people until we stopped in front of a large, black and red building. Music can be heard from the outside and from the windows, you can see people dancing to colorful lights beaming around the room.

"Ah, wait, if you're underaged for drink, and so is everyone else, how do you all get in here, un?" I push through the big doors, making sure Deidara is following.

"You'll see." Sure enough we run into the bouncer who asks for our ID's. I reach around in my pocket, pulling out a pass card. The bouncer takes it, hands it back to me, and let's me though. "Right, the blonde is with me," I tell the big man made of muscles. He eyes Deidara for a minute and nods, permitting him to follow me.

"What was that?" He whispers to me when we pass the bouncer. I pull the card out, letting Deidara see what it is. "Akatsuki VIP card?" I nod and we make our way into the busiest part of the building.

"Akatsuki is the name of this place, if you couldn't figure that out. Our group all has VIP cards because Pein is co-owning the place. He's friends with the real owner." He nods slowly, looking around the room.

"Cool, un." Whether he means Pein or the room I'm not too sure. The room is completely dark, save for the colored lights previously mentioned dancing around the room, shining on dancing couples and drunks. The bar was filled, people were dancing, and it was totally not abnormal to see Hidan grinding against a smug Kakuzu._ Ew_. Averting my gaze, I turn to see Deidara looking around, his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"See anything you wanna do?" I ask him. _I know what _I'd_ like him to do._ He shrugs, asking me where the arcade was. I brought him through a different room, turning into a long hallway through a side door in the dancing area.

His eyes light up as he spots all the games around the dimly lit room. Air hockey, old gaming machines, the games with the motorcycles you sit on (I didn't trust those things), multiple dancing games, first person shooter games complete with handheld guns, and of course, game stations were in one area of the room, complete with bean bags in a range of colors.

"Sasori, we must try everything!" He grabs my arm, leading me to the closest thing-the dancing games.

"Woah, hold up, brat. I don't think so," I say as we approach the game. "If you wanna dance, go back in that room and find someone else to dance with." He pouts, I mean literally pouts, his head dropping a little.

"Sasori, I don't wanna dance in there though and I wanna dance with _you_." I look away, hiding my face in the shoulder of his hoodie. "There's less people in here, anyways," he says. I stand my ground though, shaking my head. "What if I tell you a secret?" _There's that gleam in his eye again. Maybe Deidara should join Chiyo and Hidan in their evil plans_.

"What kind of secret?" He shrugs, grinning.

"I guess you'll just have to find out, un. So, are you going to join me?" _Damnit. Well, I guess if I'm going to make a fool of myself, better do it with confidence, right? Maybe he won't laugh too hard_. Sighing, I step onto the brightly colored platform, Deidara grinning in triumph then jumping onto the platform next to mine.

"You better tell me that secret, though," I tell him as he starts the game. "Ah, wait, how do you play this?" I look at my feet and the different colored arrows, then back at the game screen.

"Jump on the arrows as they cross the top of the screen, un. Hurry, it's starting!" I glare at the blindingly bright screen, somehow reminding me of Deidara's yellow moving van from the first time I met him.

Loud music started playing loudly from our game and before I knew it, I was moving my feet as fast as I could to keep up with this stupid game. Deidara seemed to have no problem keeping up with the fast tempo, but then again, he was in better shape than I.

To be honest, I felt like an idiot slamming my feet down awkwardly and trying to keep my balance. It was tiring me out fast and it was difficult keeping up with the game, Deidara's hoodie slipping from my shoulders, and dealing the fact that I haven't moved this much since... well, never.

Thankfully the song was near its end and as soon it was over, pressed my head against the game screen and coughed, my lungs having run out of air by the second note. Deidara laughed, patting my back.

"You did good! You almost got a higher score than me!" I turn around, facing him, and glare.

"Never again, brat."

After a few hours of playing more games Deidara was interested in, we made our way back to the dancing area and met up with everybody else shortly before the scheduled time

"Did Deidara Sempai have fun?" Tobi shouted, running up said blonde and I. Deidara pushed Tobi's oncoming hug away.

"Ah, Tobi, I'm, uh, sore from dancing so much so no hugs, okay, un?" Tobi nodded, his messy hair flying in every direction. "But, yes, I had fun." Tobi's face lit up and he bounced away, satisfied with that answer.

"He's really energetic, un." I nod in agreement.

"Oi, look who it is." We both turn around to see Hidan coming to us, Kakuzu trailing behind him with a bored expression on his face, hands in his fancy jacket pockets. _Dressed nice as always._ Hidan eyes me for a minute, a shit eating grin appearing on his face.

"Hidan," I warn, closing my eyes in annoyance. He remains silent (for once) and just settles on looking between Deidara and I. Speaking of Deidara, he was totally missing a whole book here. He looked lost and confused.

"Everybody's starting to go." We look to the doors, seeing that indeed our friends were piling out of Akatsuki. Kakuzu followed after them, tugging Hidan's grinning face along with him. _He did _not _just wiggle his eyebrows at me._

"Ah?" I shook my head at Deidara telling him he didn't want to know. He shrugged and followed me out. In front of the building was our van we had all spent working on one summer a few years ago.

It was big (to fit nine people it had to be) and painted black. We had painted on a big red cloud on either side, nicknaming it the Akatsuki Van. We all had good memories dealing with that van I couldn't stop the _I bet you want to make more with Deidara in there_ from creeping up into my head.

"Hurry up, pricks, I saved you a seat!" Hidan called out, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, getting in the back sitting, unfortunately, next to the crazy religious man. Deidara sat next to me, slamming the van door shut with all of us in it. "Hey, aren't you glad to be sitting by me?" Hidan asked, grinning. His grin faltered when I replied no.

"Alright, first off, Deidara, welcome to Akatsuki and Akatsuki Van. Secondly, did you two bring the food?" Pein asked, eyeing us from his seat at the front.

"They're at my place," I said. "We'll need to pick them up." And off we went. The van was suddenly filled with loud music (and loud singing from Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi) and it felt good to be out of the stuffy house. Not only that, but I had Deidara time to myself without teachers or girls getting in the way.

I snuck a glance over at him. He had his head rested against the window, fingers drumming on his knee in time with the music, and a smile on his face. _He really is good looking, even at night. Sexier at night,_ I thought remembering earlier when he had me pinned to the wall. Pushing _that_ memory back, I focused on the fact that we were pulling into my drive way.

And the fact that the only way to get out was to crawl over Deidara.

Shit.

"Ah, do you want to move so I can get out?" I asked him. He blinked at me then grinned.

"Nope, un. I'm perfectly comfortable right here." I glared at him and could _feel_ Hidan's shit eating grin from behind me. I sighed as he opened the door, though, waiting for me to scoot on across him and then do it again when I come back. I contemplated shutting the door on my neck.

With everyone watching, I sat up as high as I could, sliding into Deidara's lap as quickly as I could so I could get _the fuck_ out of that situation. With my back to him, I scooted across his thighs, my face red from anger and embarrassment. _I don't like this. This isn't how I pictured being in his lap._

I stopped, though, when I felt his hands on my hips, guiding me from his legs to the ground. He gripped my boney hips firmly, sliding his hands up my sides when I was finally out of the van. With my unsteady feet on ground, I could now feel _two_ shit eating grins. I rushed inside the house, thinking about just staying here for the rest of my life and never coming out to see daylight or sexy blondes.

With Granny asleep, I got the bags of snacks without any chatter or problems and I made my way back outside, but not before noticing the lights to Deidara's house were on. _Are his parents finally home then? _He hadn't told me when they'd returned. Oh well.

Now the _fun _part.

I threw the bags of food into the very back of the van, knocking Tobi and Zetsu in the face with them. Everybody laughed and I took that time to quickly scoot across Deidara once again, and sit my butt back down on the cushioned seat without incident.

"Wedding bells!" Hidan whispered in my ear as I got comfortable. Resisting the urge to knock that grin off his face, I focused on my hands that were currently covered up by the big, blue jacket I currently wore. I poked my fingers out, clutching the sleeves in my palm tightly. _I'm still warm, too_. _I wonder what's been up with him today. The thing on the roof, the hoodie incident, the secret, and him not letting me pass over him without grabbing me like that._ _Not that I mind that last part, but not with all these people here._ I felt my cheeks warm up and I shook my head, boredly looking down at my squished feet.

"Sasori." Deidara nudged me then, catching my attention. We were at Pein's house.

So the fun really begins, doesn't it?

Thankfully, Deidara got out of the van first, waiting for me to jump down before we made our way to the back, digging out the bags of food we bought. We carried them in, Deidara trailing behind me in awe at Pein's house.

Flat screen television, two loveseats and a large couch, bean bags spread throughout (for times when we all came over like this). He had an upstairs with a few different rooms that were currently just for show or for when any of us were too drunk to return home. Setting the things down in his shiny kitchen, we watched as everyone took a seat in the living room, the tv on one of the popular music channels. Deidara went and sat down on one of the loveseats leaving me to uncase the beer.

"Who wants one?" I called out. With Kisame's help, we all had beers in our hands in no time and were all seated, enjoying each hothers company.

"Hey, Blondie," Hidan called out. Deidara raised his brows, being the only blonde. "How well can you hold yourself, eh?" He raised his beer can up, showing what he meant. Deidara smirked, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Better than you can." A chorus of "oooooo"'s ran throughout the room. Hidan, never to be the one to back down a challenge, slammed his down on the coffee table between all of us, eyeing Deidara.

"Are you sure about that? I bet I can beat your lightweight ass easy." Deidara leaned back against the seat we shared, his arms crossing.

"Oh? I'd like to see that, un. First one drunk loses," Deidara says, taking a dirnk of his beer. Hidan grinned, taking a longer drink of his.

"Fine! Don't come crying to me when you have puke in your hair, though!" Hidan laughs, taking another drink. With everybody talking again, I lean back on the love seat, talking low enough so that only Deidara can hear me.

"You don't really plan on doing that, do you?" Deidara looks at me and grins.

"How'd you know?" I shrug.

"You made a disgusted face when you took your first drink so I knew this wasn't something you've done a whole lot, if ever." He nods, folding watching everybody with shining eyes.

"You're right. I've done it before, of course, but not everyday or anything. Just a few times." He faces me, smiling sheepishly. "So much for trying to look cool, un." _Look cool... for me? Everybody?_ "Do you have any idea of how I can get out of drinking this crap?" I nod, taking both our cans into the kitchen for a moment and return, handing him his original can back.

"I don't drink either, _ever_. I dump mine out and fill it with water, which what's in yours." He nods, seems impressed, and takes a drink to see if what I said was true.

"Ah, the easy way to win, eh?" He laughs, his drink really being filled with water. We share a secret smile as Hidan yells out he's already on his second one.

After an hour into hanging out, Hidan was drunk beyond belief, sitting in Kakuzu's lap singing loud and badly to the songs on the music channel. Tobi and Zetsu had snuck off somewhere and none of us questioned it. Glancing over at Kisame and Itachi, it seemed they both were sober enough and still oblivious to each other. Pein was talking to Konan about something funny as she was drunk and laughing way too hard. With that, it left Deidara and I sitting quietly watching everyone make a fool of themself.

"Sasori, remember when you told me those two," he pointed to Kisame and Itachi, "aren't aware of the other?" I nod. He takes a drink of his "beer" and says, "Watch this." He sits up straight, grinning evilly for a moment then, "Hey, Kisame!" Said swimmer looks over at us, his eyes wide in question.

"What's up?" Deidara kicks my foot gently with his.

"You're going to college next year, aren't you?" Kisame nods. "How about those college girls, eh?" Kisame turns a weird shade of red, a hand going behind his head to scratch at his shoulder.

"I, uh," Kisame stutters, awkwardly glancing away. Itachi at this point looked like he was going to crush the can in his hands with one squeeze. "I don't really know anything about that."

"Oh really, un? Do you have a girlfriend then?" If that poor can were living, the look Itachi was currently giving it surely would have killed it. I hide my smile behind my hand, faking a cough at how the two were acting.

"Er, no," the swimmer said, cringing a little.

"_Boyfriend_?" His cringe intensified and he awkwardly coughed, looking anywhere but at Itachi or Deidara. It was quite a sight, a rather funny one at that.

"Not..." Kisame left off there, his face probably a color that compares to my hair.

"Not _yet_?" Deidara pushes. Kisame nearly chokes on air and Itachi looks like he wants to explode into a million different pieces. "Because, you know, if you had someone in mind, now would be the time to go for it, un."

"A-ah, how do you figure?" Kisame looked down at his feet. Deidara shrugged, letting a little hum slip out of his mouth before he answered.

"Well, if you're going to college next year, and say, oh, I don't know, maybe this person you _might_ be a grade below you." Itachi sank into the couch as far as he could, his eyes shut in irritation and what I imagined to be embarrassment (damn, Deidara was good at that). "If that's the case, you want to spend all the time you can with them while you still go to the same school."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess," Kisame replied, scratching his face.

"And when you go to college, oh I don't know, if by chance this weasel, er, person," Kisame's jaw dropped. "was _extremely smart_," he eyed Itachi hard, Kisame glancing at him also, his face reddening tenfold. "Maybe they'd be able to join you within the next year or so and you could once again go to school together and not be separated." Deidara took a drink of his water, watching the other two teens squirm around a little bit in their seats.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, the two taking in what Deidara had said. Kisame was especially fun to watch as he glanced from his feet to the Uchiha next to him, back to his feet, emotions running across his face. Itachi sat, glaring at everything _but_ Kisame. Mostly at Deidara, who was smiling _ever so innocently_.

"You also want to give your heart away before the college girls take it, un." With the sound of a can crushing, Deidara laughed and stood up, going to the kitchen. I followed, watching Kisame freak out about the broken beer can in Itachi's hand. "Not bed, eh?"

I smirked at him, nodding a job well done. He grinned, pushing his hair behind his ear. _Don't stare, don't look him in the eye!_

"You know, Sasori, I feel like I owe something to you." I looked at him (not in the eye though) questionably. "You helped me the first day I got here, you showed me these hilarious people, and you've been nothing but nice to me, un. In a way, you're like my Danna." I blinked slowly at him.

"Brat what are you talking about?" He laughed, covering it up with his hand and looking away.

"You alway no facial expression or the best expressions, un." He smiles at me. "Well, it made more sense in my head but think of it as a sign of respect. You're Danna to me now," he tells me. I shake my head.

"You're such a brat. But you can do your "Danna" a favor, though." He looks at me expectantly. "Tell me the secret from earlier," I say. "There's no one around to hear it." He nods absent mindedly as if just remembering he had told me that.

"Alright, I'll tell you but I have two conditions." I narrow my eyes at him.

"You didn't say anything about conditions. The condition was if I danced with you, which I did." He nods quickly.

"Of course, Danna, but I want to tell you on _my _terms. Just hear them out, first?" I sigh, nodding for him to continue. "First, I'll tell you if you let me see your phone." I gave him a flat look.

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just give it here," he says. I reluctantly hand him my phone and after he plays with it for a minute, he hands it back to me. "Don't look at it until you get home, alright, un?" I nod. "Now the second condition." He smiles sweetly and I know I'm not going to like this. "I want to tell you when we go home. So now that you've already given me your phone, looks like you'll have to wait for it even longer." He grins and I can't help but want to smack it right off his face.

"Bastard brat."

"Danna, un, don't be so harsh!"

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. It was close to four when Pein had decided he had had enough of drunk Hidan trying to molest Kakuzu in plain sight (not that he was putting up a fight, anways). At some point, Tobi and Zetsu had slipped back into the group. However, it didn't go unnoticed that Tobi's ugly orange shirt had been inside out. Kisame and Itachi hadn't moved nor said a word to each other since Deidara had attacked them. Konan was slowly getting over her drunken behavior. With Pein not drinking on most nights (he's our designated driver most of the time), he had ordered everybody very sternly to get in van unless they planned on staying.

Needless to say, it wasn't a surprise that Hidan and Kakuzu made a beeline to the upstairs bedroom.

The rest of us piled into the van, Kisame and Itachi sitting awkwardly next to each other in the middle, the brat and I in the very back. Konan and Pein talked quietly amongst themselves again, music filling the back of the vehicle.

"Can I know, _now?_" I asked. My lack of patience was finally catching up with me. Deidara thought it over a moment.

"After we drop off Kisame and Itachi," he said, smiling _too_ sweetly at me. I inwardly groaned, irritation plain on my face. Diedara didn't seem to care, though, and he continued to torture me with _whatever_ that secret was.

I mean, it can't be worse than those duck pajama pants, right? At least he's not an old sunbathing man, I suppose. We soon stopped, letting Itachi out at his house. Kisame crawled out after him, though and shut the van door behind him. Deidara looked at me before pressing his face to the window to see what was going on. Out of pure curiosity, I followed suit.

They were simply talking. Well, Kisame was talking. Itachi, arms crossed, with an unreadable expression was gazing up at him. _I wonder if that's what Deidara and I look like next to each other. Itachi is short compared to Kisame_.

Deidara gasped, _over dramatic much_, as Kisame leaned down, pressing his lips to Itachi's. Though we couldn't tell if the shorter responded or not, his grip on his arm loosened considerably. They parted and Itachi gave a small wave goodbye to the swimmer, going quietly inside his dark house. Kisame returned to the van, his cheeks another strange color.

Everybody was quiet for a long time, no one really wanting to ruin his moment. We pulled into Kisame's driveway and before he got out, he said,

"Thanks, Deidara. You gave me the push I needed." He smiled, his sharp teeth shining in the light before he was gone, the van becoming dark once more. Deidara smiled triumphantly once again, nodding to himself.

"All in a days work, un." I rolled my eyes.

"We dropped Kisame off, brat. Tell me now." The van was silent, save for the quiet music playing throughout the back.

"My, Danna, you're impatient." He tapped his chin.

"Extremely. So hurry it up!" Deidara sighed, shaking his head before smiling brightly at me. He scooted close to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks warm up considerably.

"Well, Danna, there's nothing much I can do anymore but just show you, un." Deidara sat up and I could have sworn his cheeks were dusted in color. "Remember to check your phone when you get inside," he whispered. I nodded, becoming really irritated. I was about to bitch at him to tell me already when he leaned in slowly. _Is this..?_ He bumped noses with me cutely before turning his head, pressing his lips to mine in a still, sweet kiss.

I felt my face light up brighter than my hair and the suns love child. _Do something!_ I gently kissed back, feeling pleased when he smiled against my mouth. He pulled back, still smiling.

"That's my secret, un." I felt like exploding. _Deidara, _the _sexy, attractive, wonderful, funny, sweet_ _Deidara just kissed me. _Me _of all people_. I gulped, looking at him almost shyly.

"Guys, we're here." At the sound of Pein's voice, we both jumped, not lost in any sweet moment anymore. We sat still for a moment.

"Did you want this back?" I asked quetly, pulling on his oversized hoodie.

"No, Danna, keep it. But, I have to give yours back," he said with a grimace. I cocked my head to the side. "I'll explain later, but it would be best if I didn't take it home with me." He leaned forwards again, catching once again in a quick chaste kiss. It still made my stomach do flips.

We said our goodbye's to Pein and Konan, then to each other a bit awkwardly. We waved and went to our separate houses.

I shut the front door quietly, sliding down 'til I hit the floor. I pulled the hood of his jacket over my head, brought my knees up, wrapping my arms around them. _God, I can't believe that happened. I can still feel it._ I shook my head, taking in a deep breath. _Shit, I can still smell him, too_. I smiled.

"Shit," I mumbled taking out my phone. Unlocking the screen, I saw that he had screenshot his face to be my phone backdrop. He had his tongue sticking out and _was that a tongue ring?_ I felt my face heat up with _multiple_ thoughts going through my mind. "He must have taken it when I refilled my water."

I continued searching through my phone to see what else had done to it. I found that he had saved his number in my phone and left me a small note in my "notes" app. It read,

_Sasori,_

_Call me sometime, alright? I gave you my number so it's up to you! _

It really was up to me to take this father, wasn't it? _Time to grow some balls, Sasori. But first, sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers, it made me really want to sit and write this as soon as I had read your comments. Thank you all so much! :)_

_Ah, yes. A plot is coming, drama will soon rear it's ugly head in, and our lovely boys are going to have to fight to get their love! ;)_

_**This is an early update because I'll be gone for the next two days and won't have time to write or update. So please look for the next chapter in he next three or four days! Thank you, please enjoy and review!**_

**xxxxx**

I pressed my cheek against the flat, cool surface of my desk, looking at the cellphone that lay adjacent to me. I sighed, shutting my eyes, rubbing my hands together nervously in my lap. _He told you to contact him. He _wants_ you to, so why don't you do it?_

"Because as Hidan would say, I'm a pansy," I mumbled quietly, fighting the urge to bang my hand against the hard wood until I was nothing but a bloody pulp. The night before was when our group had all hung out, when Kisame and Itachi had _finally_ made something of their relationship, when Deidara had...

My face lit up and the urge to make my head mush was back. Not that I'm complaining in any way, shape, or form, it's just all the more embarrassing to thing about. _And what's even worse... here I am thinking about him, trying to get the nerve to talk him, wearing his clothing._ Groaning a little, I sat up, looking out the window. It was well past noon and I had been wondering when Deidara had woken up. Given that we stayed out really late, I imagined he had woken up fairly late into the afternoon. Still, though, how could I know for sure? It wasn't like I knew his sleeping patterns.

Which once again brings me to the cellphone, the damned thing just _begging _to be used. Should I call him? Text message? Get off my pathetic ass and go _see _him? _He's just right next door._ Would I seem _desperate?_ God, I hope not. I'm already surprised he even remotely accepted me as a person. The fact that he even felt some emotion toward me is a miracle in itself. No way did I want to mess this up.

I turned away from the window, ignoring the phone, and looked to the red hoodie tossed in the corner of my room. _Did he not take it because he didn't want to wear it? Is he not interested in those "cute couple things to do" situations? Am I interested in them? Are we even a _thing?

"God, this is difficult!" I burried my hands in my face, feeling stupid and wanting to just flat out ask him these dumb questions. _Would he even know the answers, though?_ Surely he must, he _has_ had to deal with girls before and I'm sure they're a lot worse than I am. "Wait, he said he didn't like spending all his time and money on girls. I don't want to be one of _them_!"

I sighed again, peeking at the lonely article of clothing again. _He did say he'd explain it to me, so maybe it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be, this situation._ I nodded slowly, turning back to my smart phone. _Just send him a message, tell him you want to talk, you have to be serious and get this done to find out what Deidara is after exactly_!

**To: Deidara**

**Message Text: Hi.**

**Sending. Message sent.**

"I am a complete fucking idiot, aren't I? And after such a confident inner speech, too." _What a weak message to send him after that._ Hanging my head, I tossed my phone on my bed, trying not to throw myself out the window and hope a car passes by at just the right time. "Sasori, you're acting like a girl. What happened to the cool and calm person you used to be, huh?" I laughed at my own stupidity. "Oh, that's right. A super hot and confusing God moved in next door and made you a pile of goo and sunshine."

Of course, with that said, when my phone vibrated, I jumped across the room, nearly diving for the thing, hoping it was a reply from Deidara. When I saw that it was, I couldn't help but smile a little, opening the message quickly.

**Hey, Sasori! I thought you wouldn't try and contact me, I'm glad you finally did.**

"He was waiting for me to text him. He was _waiting on me to _text_ him!_ I rolled on my back, gulping nervously as I quickly typed up an answer. _Remember your plan, though, you've got questions that need answers!_

**Why would you think I wouldn't try and get ahold of you? We live next door, brat, I was bound to run into you at some point if I hadn't, anyways.**

_Bold and strong! You've gotta be sly about getting answers or you'll be _too _strong_. Ah, where is this inner confidence coming from and why won't it go away?

**Danna, would you like to go out somewhere right now?**

I could have mistaken for a tomato at that point. I reread the message about four times, wondering if he meant like casually go out, or _go out on a date_. Of course, we weren't dating, a kiss... or two... doesn't mean one is a couple, so I had no right to assume it was one. _But I could still hope._

**Why and where?**

_Does he want to talk, I wonder?_ He answers back fairly quickly and tells me to meet him outside in ten minutes and we'll discuss where we can talk. I threw on some clothes, wondering if it's okay to wear his jacket or not. _He did say he liked me in his clothes and told me to keep it... is it creepy to wear it? Or would he enjoy it?_

And so, for the next ten minutes, I debated on whether it was acceptable to wear such an attractive guys clothes to meet him somewhere. When I glanced back out the window, he was already down there, faced away from me, his long hair swooshing around him. _Must be windy. All the more reason to wear a jacket..._

Not liking to keep other people waiting, I hurried out, deciding to keep wearing his jacket he had lent me._ Sasori, you're such a teenage girl._ When I came outside, Deidara quickly turned around at the sound of my heavy front door swinging shut. He smiled, jogging up to me, then quickly walking past me.

"Ah, brat?" He kept walking, fast I might add, whispering for me to follow him. Follow him I did until we were behind my house, walking in the opposite direction of his. He then slowed down, breathing out a sigh of what I could guess was relief. He leaned against the wall of another house, his hair finally coming to a stand still. "What was that about?"

"Ah, my parents are home, un," he mumbled, shaking his head. "They don't need to know where I'm going or who with is all." He straightened back up, offering me a goofy smile. "So, anyways, let's get going, alright? Do you know any place good to get something to eat around here?" _Weird. I'll ask him about it later._

"Sure," I say, stepping in front of him to lead the way. He walks close to me, hands in his pockets. _He's wearing short sleeves. I wonder if I should offer his coat back to him. And after all that debating on whether or not to wear it, too._ "Are you cold?"

"Hm? Not at all, Danna." He blinked at me, his eyes full of innocence and wonder. _I wonder what that must be like_. He smiles and onward we go. Thankfully this time, there was no stripping or anyone pushed against the wall so we arrived at a small cafe a few blocks out of the major part of the city in a comfortable silence.

I lead him inside, the building warm and nearly empty. For this time of day, that was normal, considering kids are out, parents are working, which works in our favor if we want to talk about, well, whatever it is we want to talk about.

We're quickly seated to a small booth in the back of the cafe and I tell Deidara to order something. He reluctantly does so and I order a hot drink. Just because I've got a cute boys hoodie doesn't mean it'll keep me warm forever.

Suddenly, I'm aware of the silence between us. Deidara is watching me and I'm watching anything _but_ the blonde. He's got his hands folded together on the table, his head leaning to one side, a smile, for once, not present on his face. _Remember that big speech about getting answers? Yeah, what happened to that, hm?_

The waitress brings our drinks out and I take a thankful drink. I let Deidara get something to eat, saying I'm not hungry for food in the least. He thanks me and it's back to sitting in silence. I feel uncomfortable and I think he notices because he clears his throat, sitting up a little straighter.

"Danna, un. I wanted to talk to you a little bit," he says, watching me. _Oh really? That's good because I forgot how to start a conversation!_

"What about?" I ask, taking another slow drink. He swishes his drink around lazily, seeming to think something over for a moment.

"You. Me. Us." I gulp. _Well. That simplifies things._ I urge him to continue. "I wanted to say that I had, ah, a lot of fun last night. I say this a lot, but I really am thankful to have met you and your friends. They're really entertaining and nice. Except Hidan, sometimes, but I think he likes annoying everyone." Deidara smiles, laughing quietly.

"How Kakuzu deals with him I'll never know," I comment, smiling a little myself. I place my drink back on the dark blue table top, sitting up a little higher in the comfy padding.

"And speaking of last night," he turns a little cute shade of red, sheepishly smiling at me. "I wanted to apologize about a few different things." _He... regrets it, doesn't he?_ "First, I couldn't take your jacket home with me because of my parents." He glances around the room like they could pop up at any moment.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask, nervously crossing my feet. He sighs, looking at his drink a moment before back at me with an expression I can't quite read. He opens then closes his mouth. "Just spit it out, brat." He blinks, shrugging.

"If I came home with a guys jacket clinging to me, they'd be suspicious. If they saw me never take it off and not wash it until your smell's gone, they'd tell me to pack my bags and get out of their house." Oh. _Oh._ "They're very religious, very homophobic, very against any indication I might have an attraction to another man."

I remain quiet. What could I say to that? I didn't have parents, I didn't know. Granny wouldn't care, and if she did, I'd ignore it and tell her at least my love life is better than her's. Deidara rests his elbow on the table, his head placed in his palm.

"I already get in enough trouble for my hair, un. I don't want to give them another reason to assume things that aren't true. Hell, even if they were true, it's not their business. I guess I just want to keep on their good side. Despite the fact we disagree on _everything_, they're still my family, you know?" I nod, though in reality, I didn't know. "So, I apologize for not taking it with me. Just an explanation and for future reference when and if you decide you want to meet my parents. I'm sure you'll run into them sometime, un," he says, shrugging.

"I'll be sure to behave myself if I ever come over. I haven't seen your house since you got here," I say. _Has it really only been a week? _ He smiles, nodding his head.

"You'll come over then, right?" I agree to come sometime soon and he jumps into his next topic of conversation. "Right, the other thing I wanted to apologize for." He scratches the back of his head almost nervously. He opens his mouth to speak, but instead smiles handsomely as the waitress sets his order of food down. She turns a hint of pink before rushing off. _Even girls think he's a gift from the Heavens, hm?_

"The other reason is...?" He think a little bit, taking his time eating, before answering.

"The other reason is for kissing for," he says, grinning at me. _He's embarrassed._

"You regret it then? Is that what you've come to tell me?" He nearly spits his drink out at me, looking away after getting caught in what Hidan calls "the glare of a thousands deaths". He shakes his head and hands frantically.

"No! No, no, no, you misunderstand, Sasori! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it? Bad breath? Messy hair? Were your eyes open?" He laughs at that, probably not noticing I'm serious.

"No, none of those things either. I'm sorry for making it so sudden and for doing it so suddenly." I ask him to explain. "When I had told you I'd tell you a secret, it wasn't going to be so direct. I had initially planned to tell you I knew you liked me, then I decided that wasn't going to work so I thought I'd kiss your cheek. But when the time came, I was too caught up with Kisame's confidence of kissing Itachi and I couldn't help it, un." _Wait, wait, hold the damn phone, _what_ did he just say?_

"You _knew?_" I glared hard at him, watching him shrink into the seat a little. He smiled nervously, putting his hands up in defense. I felt stupid. A stupid, dumb, love-struck girl, for that matter. _I can't believe I was _obvious_ in how I looked and acted toward him._

"Ah, don't give me that look, Danna!" I asked how he had figured it out. "I knew from the start, un. Right when I met you and you had asked me to move the van that was in your drive way. I opened the door and I thought your eyes were going to fall out of your head, un. You stared and stared and I thought something was wrong with you. Then it hit me when you stuttered a little and blamed the cold on your blush." He smiled cutely as I gripped the tables edge, wanting to snap the damn thing in half and hide under the rubble for the rest of my life. I felt stupider now. Of course he had known, I was practically _drooling_ over the guy.

I didn't say anything, just let him continue talking while I sent evil stares to my coffee.

"Sasori, don't be mad or upset, I obviously don't mind. It makes the job of getting you to be mine easier." _And there goes my face. Oh, yup, my heart is now doing cartwheels right on time._ Deidara winked as I quickly looked at him, eyes wide. "Which, like I said, I'm sorry for doing it so soon. It hasn't been long but I already really enjoy having you around me. I feel good when I'm with you, un." _Oh god that smile. _How _can something be so beautiful?_ "That brings me to my next point." He takes a few bites of food, looking over my shoulder for a moment before his eyes snap back to me.

"Well, Danna, I like you and that's that. I know you like me, don't give me that terrible look, and so this simplifies things. I want to be with you, un." I feel my heart melt, my stomach flip, my face heat up tenfold.

"You do?" He cocks his head, smiling once more.

"Of course. But I don't want to jump into anything that neither of us are alright with." He nods to himself. Relationships, for me, aren't something to just waltz into and expect everything to be peaches and sunshine. It's something to enjoy and take your time with, building that trust and feeling. "Of course I'm no prude, un," he turns red. "But no matter what the situation is, no matter where, I'm always willing to stop and listen to you if you aren't comfortable." _He means... God, I hope he hasn't realized my inner thoughts are usually about him naked,_

"I just really like you already and I know that's probably a little weird," I shake my head at that. _I'm sure I like you much more._ "but that's how it is and that's how it will stay." He reaches across the table, running his fingers across the back of my hand.

"Why do you like me?" I ask, watching his fingers slowly move to mine. I let him interwine out fingers for a moment, blushing furiously, before he takes his hand back.

"Smart, don't take shit from anyone, even though you're quiet, you have the best expressions, you're looking out for me, you make me laugh, and you take me to the best cafe's in town!" He smiles, winking at me. "You're really great, un."

"You don't think I'm..." I shift uncomfortably. "Scrawny? Weird looking? Asshole-ish?" He shakes his head, taking a short drink.

"Of course not, none of those things. Scrawny? Danna, I _felt_ those hips and sides of yours, I know you're not just skin and bones. I'm sure there little discreet muscles just waiting to be found." He winks, sending shivers up my spine. "Besides that, I don't care how you look. You've got the brightest hair I think I've ever seen and I bet it's soft to the touch. It's a beautiful shade, un." He leans in close to me. "I'll have to find out if it's natural, someday, right?" He grins as I turn beet red, feeling like bashing my skull into a wall from embarrassment. "Anyways, asshole-ish? No way. You've got personality, I like that."

He reaches back over, pushing his plate of food out of the way. He grabs my hand fully this time, smiling softly. I can't help but warm when he gives my hand a squeeze.

"I want to know you, everything about you. I want to know your family, life, everything dealing with you. What makes you happy, sad, angry. Where you like to go on the weekends, what your favorite drink is to order at restaurants and your favorite music. I want to be apart of that, un. I like you, Sasori, I hope you're willing to put up with me from now on.

Even as he smiled and said those things that made me feel happy and warm, I couldn't help but think that he's stuck with me, too, because even though it's only been a week, a day since we've kissed for the first time, I already like him a lot. _Maybe, just maybe, he'll be the one to show me the things in life I've yet to see or experience._

As he kissed me outside the cafe, his blonde hair falling on my shoulders, his hands resting gently on my waist, gorgeous blue eyes closed, I couldn't stop the butterflies that filled my stomach and the want to pull him close to me. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I knew that from the beginning, and I hoped that whatever we now had was beautiful in his eyes, as well.

My tip toes hurt as I stood on them, our height difference getting in the way of a simple 'boy leans down to kiss other participant'. I didn't care and he didn't seem to mind bending down the little way to help our lips meet again for a third time. I found my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. Of course as his arms around me tightened, I knew that he didn't mind one bit.

When we walked home, hand in hand, both smiling and pink, I knew that this was the feeling Hidan always talked about when we discussed relationships. He said butterflies, the blushing, the new feeling of having someone take care of you was the best. He was right, for once, and I was glad to have this new feeling.

I've never been "taken care of" in this sense. In fact, with no parents and a grandma who acts like she could care less about me, I'm not too sure what the feeling of love is, family wise or relationship wise. Of course I didn't love the poor boy, and if we came that far in our relationship, great. That's fantastic. But it's not something that will happen anytime soon.

He smiled when we got to our street, tightening his grip on my hand, holding it to his mouth as he places little kisses on the back of my hand. He whispers that he's glad we got to talk, glad I'm with him (guess that answers our relationship status). He backs me up against another empty house, one at the other end of the street, smirking as I look up at him.

"Sasori," he breathes, tilting my chin up with his free hand. "You're blushing." _No shit, Sherlock._ _You have an attractive guy back you into a wall for the _second_ time and you tell me it's not going to make you blush!_ He captures my mouth in a short kiss before I can yell at him, then a longer one when he knows I won't knock his head around for teasing me about it.

Our lips, I've noticed, fit together really nicely.

**xxxxx**

_**AN: I just wanted to clear something up for a moment, in case this wasn't clear in the story.**_

_**1. Sasori doesn't know what love really is since his family isn't much of a family.**_

_**2. He doesn't love Deidara, Deidara doesn't love him.**_

_**3. They're both a bit naughty, so to the Anon who asked about the smut, there will be plenty of limes and a lemon or two for you to enjoy, scattered throughout the story.**_

_**4. They're OOC, but that's to be expected. It's an AU yaoi. So, no bad comments on it, alright? :) No one's perfect, yeah?**_

_**5. This was really rushed because I have had no way of updating for the next few days and wanted to hurry and give y'all something to keep you going. Please excuse any mistakes, weirdness, or whatever xD I'll have my PM box open on my phone if something major was missed. :)**_

_**Thanks again for reading, you guys are the best! Have a lovely few days and I'll update when I return home. :)**_


End file.
